how we really first met
by Fang44
Summary: my second McSwarek fanfiction on how i thought Sam and Andy could have met... i suck at summaries rated M for later chapters and some of the language and possible violence.. comments are always welcome
1. Chapter 1 the new neighbors

**Andy`s P.O.V **"Mom!" I yelled running around the house and yard at the age of fourteen I stopped when I noticed a moving truck next door 'cool new neighbors I hope they have a kid around my age to hang out with' I thought happily when I went over to the truck to investigate. When I got there there was a man and woman with who I presumed was there daughter she looked friendly but she was older than me and I figured she wouldn't wanna hang out with a kid like me I turned thinking it was only the three of them till I heard the father yell "Sam come on out now it`s time to unload the truck" I turned around and saw this boy a little older than me with dark hair and eyes who was muscular he looked like a bad boy type as my parents put it so I went to welcome them to the neighborhood. **Sam`s P.O.V** Great my dad had to move us again I wish he would just stay put I had a lot of friends at my old school now i'm gonna be the loner again. "Sam come on out its time to unload the truck" my dad called I walked out to the truck from the back yard where I was looking around trying to find places to set up my stuff for a tree house or fort where I could have my books and stuff. We were just getting some of my boxes of books when I heard Sarah "Oh hello can I help you?" she smiled pretending to be tough but she was frightened. I looked over and saw a girl about thirteen or fourteen with long brown hair in a high pony tail and side bangs and brown eyes that seemed so deep like I could see every emotion she had in them then she spoke "Hi i'm your neighbor Andy I just came over to say hi and welcome" and it sounded feminine but it also sounded kind of like she tried to make it sound more masculine 'Tomboy' I thought looking at her clothes jeans and a baggy T-shirt. "Hi Andy i'm Sarah Swarek this is my dad Stephen Swarek and my mom Sophia Swarek and that over there" she pointed at me "is my little brother Sam Swarek" this Andy girl looked at me and I stared right back she had a look of curiosity on her face and she walked right up and held out her hand "Hi Sam I'm Andy I hope we can become good friends" she said as I took her hand and I swear I felt sparks and she looked at me funny like she felt it too but we had work to do so I let go of her hand and said " It was nice to meet you but we got a lot of work to do so bye" I started walking away when she stunned me " do you need any help my mom's not home I guess she went to the store or something and my dad's at work so i'm free if you want" she smiled and it's like I didn't have a choice "sure you can help me bring my stuff up to my room if you wanna" I said handing her a box labeled Sam`s Clothes and she waited for me to get another box and show her where to bring the boxes. Two- hours later and we were finally finished I was so tired that I laid on my unmade bed while Andy laid on the floor tired as me "you want any help unpacking Sam?" she asked in more feminine tone I shrugged "sure where do you wanna start" I asked looking at her already going to the clothing and throwing it into neat piles on the floor "here you decide what goes in what. what gets folded up and what gets hung up" she said as we got to working and talking. It took us about 25 minutes to sort everything and put it away. "ok what next?" she asked smiling just a little it was a very shy smile and it had me smiling right back at her ' maybe this won't be so bad' I thought "next we are going to get some food because i'm starving know any good places to order from?" I laugh as she looks at me a minute "what do you like I know a chines place and a pizza shop and a couple good sub shops take your pick" she smiles like she already knows my answer "pizza definitely pizza" she laughed and grabbed my hand and just like before I felt the sparks from her hand as she dragged me to her house and told me to sit and relax so I did. After 20 minutes or so of her searching I started looking around and an envelope addressed to Andy caught my eye. "hey Andy you have an unopened letter in here" I say then watch her come in and look at it as she picks it up and slowly reads the content of her letter as she reads her face darkens and she seems to be trying to hold back tears I stand up and walk over to read the letter over her shoulder. _Dear Andy, I`m leaving and i'm not coming back i'm sorry but it is best your father is so into his job and he barely notices me anymore plus I want to have a son another child but I can't have that with your father don't get me wrong I liked spending time with you and your dad but I just couldn't deal with it anymore I never really wanted to have a daughter so that wasn't really good with you being female and all but you were a tomboy so for the longest time I just dealt with it. This is my final goodbye to you I have met a man who has promised to give me a son tell your father I say goodbye and dear try to be a bit girly or you will never get a man. Sincerely, Jillian pine (mom) _I was seeing red by the time I finished reading Andy`s letter "how could she? How could a mother do that? Say she wanted a boy not a girl the nerve if she didn't want a girl she shouldn't have stuck around from the start!' It took me a moment to realize the shaking I was feeling was Andy she was silently crying she was trying to be strong so I wrapped my arms around her and soothed her "It`s ok to cry Andy let it out i'm here your safe it`s going to be ok" I continued to sooth as her sobs became more pronounced she wasn`t hiding the cry`s anymore she sounded like she was in so much pain. "Hey we should just take a flyer over to my house and let my dad pick what we're having we can chill upstairs it might help alright?" I ask as she nods and tightens her arms around me laying her head on my chest as we walked she kept her head low and stayed as close to me as she could get. "Hey guys were back!" I yelled as we entered the house I handed my father a flyer and walked Andy upstairs silently. _ The second rookie blue fanfiction I own nothing but the idea for their first meet and the mother and sams parents' names all came out of my imagination 


	2. Chapter 2 Sam's POV

**This is the second chapter of my second rookie blue Fanfic. I own nothing but the idea for their first meet, the mother and Sam's parents' names all came out of my imagination.**

**Sam's P.O.V.**

"Sam how could she do this? How could she leave us, what did I do wrong?" Andy cries on my shoulder as we lay on my now made bed.

"I honestly don't know but I doubt it was your fault you're a sweet innocent kid your mother just doesn't have her priorities straight," I say holding her closer to my chest and letting her cry it out.

After about an hour of us just lying there- Andy crying me holding her trying my best to soothe her my dad finally called us down to eat. I took Andy's shaking hand and lightly kissed it showing her I was there and wouldn't let go if she didn't want me to.

"Sam I need to tell my dad about my mom leaving I just fear what it my do to him, I mean he's not home a lot as it is." Andy worried.

"We will get you through this together," I promised her quickly as we walk down the stairs.

**Sam's mind at dinner:**

I haven't even known her a full day but I'm so attached to her, I feel so protective of her, when she was crying it felt like someone had literally ripped my heart out of my chest and crushed it. Her eyes are still so sad this is horrible my first friend here and she looks so broken. I have to fix this. The only question is how?

a871a6a5-4d00-47b8-854a-24a9225da5dd

.?id=340962


	3. Chapter 3 its gonna get better promise

**This is the third chapter of my second rookie blue Fanfic. I own nothing but the idea for their first meet, the mother and Sam's parents' names all came out of my imagination.**

**Sam's P.O.V.**

"It`s been over a week Sam she needs to talk to someone anyone she's scared and hurt and she needs to stop bottling everything up it isn't healthy and you know it, she acts like a zombie" Sara was saying while Andy slept in my room (yes she has been staying over a lot lately) and we ate breakfast.

"She will talk when she's ready I'm not forcing her to do anything right now I want her to be happy or well as happy as she can be at a time like this." Sara gave me her 'I don't approve in the least' face and I quickly gave her a better reason for not pushing Andy.

"Ok Sara look she hasn't seen her dad since she told him about her mom there is too much on her plate as it is if we force her to talk she will just feel more pressure so leave her alone" I said just before Andy sleepily walked into the room and sat on my lap to cuddle into my chest- something she had been doing a lot of lately.

"Morning Andy" Sara and I say together

"Morning Sara, Morning Sam" she said quietly and wrapped her arms around my neck as I automatically put my arms around her.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" I asked carefully knowing how sensitive she has been lately "fine I guess" she said not looking at anyone or anything really.

"So I was thinking today is such a nice day out that we should go out for a bit and get some fresh air it might help clear your head" I said thinking about putting my plan into action.

"Umm sure, but I don't think I'll be very good company for you" she sighed as I kissed her forehead and she got up to go shower and dress for the day.

**Andy`s P.O.V:**

'I'm pretty sure I am the worst company for Sam and his sister but he never tells me to go away and I really do like him he's there for me when I need him. He holds me and he listens to me when I decide to say anything at all, I should tell him what's going on in my head it would be good for me to get it all off my chest plus what Sara said earlier was soo true, it will probably make Sam feel better too and I want him to be happy I'm just scared I mean what if he leaves I don't think I could handle it, he is so good to me he cares for me he's not one of those guys who wants one thing and one thing only. Damn never figured I'd be writing in a diary but Sara was right it helps sometimes' I finished and put it away Sam wanted to go out so we would and I would be good company today. "I WILL NOT RUIN SAM`S DAY!" I forcefully whisper to myself and I will tell him how I feel about this whole thing and about him.


	4. Chapter 4: the date

**This is the fourth chapter of my second rookie blue Fanfic. I own nothing but the idea for their first meet, the mother and Sam's parents' names all came out of my imagination. I had this typed ages ago and then switched laptops cuz my old one was beyond messed up and I didn't realize I didn't put the chapters on a usb so I had to retype everything…**

**Sam's P.O.V.**

The day was going well we went to the mall and we looked around I got her to try stuff on and I did to we took pictures and we just enjoyed the others company.

"we have one more stop to make before going home alright Andy?" I say in a soft tone as we walk outside she looks at me with a questioning glance but doesn't argue which is good this surprise will hopefully make her feel better.

"Andy I have to cover your eyes so that it's a surprise" she didn't look happy but she didn't argue so I covered her eyes and carefully led her in the direction of her surprise.

**Andy's P.O.V.**

I was having a lot of fun with Sam it was easy to get along with him and I was starting to gather up the courage to tell him how I feel as we were leaving the mall.

"we have one more stop to make before going home alright Andy?" He say`s in a soft tone as we walk outside I looks at him with a questioning glance but don't argue.

"Andy I have to cover your eyes so that it's a surprise" I didn't like that Idea much but I didn't argue. He covered my eyes and carefully led me in what im guessing is the direction of my surprise.

"were almost there just a little bit farther Andy" I heard Sam say a little while later and it felt like we had started walking up stairs. I was really confused where was Sam taking me?

**That's it for this chapter sorry I know its short but I will try to make the next one longer. Any ideas where Sam is taking Andy for her surprise? Feedback and comments are always welcome.**


End file.
